Tawa, Senyum
by Anastasya Debbie
Summary: Sudut pandang Nether dalam perang kemerdekaan dan Indonesia. Pertama kalinya author nulis dalam BI setelah bertahun tahun, dan fic Hetalia BI pertama. Mohon bimbingannya.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia masih punya Oom Hidekazu.

**A/N:** Oke, kenapa ya saya tiba2 balik nulis BI lagi? Mwahahaha. Sebenarnya ini saya tulis buat guru BI saya. Dia nyuruh saya nunjukin satu karya saya ke dia. Nah, karena saya pantang ngasi liat orang karya2 lama saya, maka saya buat deh, karya singkat satu hari ini. =w= Tapi kok guru saya masih belum ngasi saya catatan kritiknya ya? Tau ah. Saya ngepost dulu, baru nanti edit~

* * *

Kamu tertawa, aku tersenyum. Pahit. Namun aku tahu bahwa tidak mungkin aku mampu menolak untuk tersenyum begitu telingaku menangkap gelak tawamu. Suara tawamu menggema, liebchen. Menggema dalam pikiranku. Dan aku membakarnya dalam ingatanku seperti tawa-tawamu yang lain, membangun sebuah galeri pribadi dengan balok balok imajiner. Galeri tawa, kuberi namanya.

Semilir angin musim hujan meniup rambut hitammu yang kemudian menari di udara. Ahh, tampaknya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, sayang. Mari, kita masuk kedalam. Kau terdiam, tawamu masih menyisakan sebuah senyuman simpul. Kau menatap awan kelabu yang melayang diatas kepalamu lekat lekat, seakan menantangnya untuk menumpahkan bebannya kapan saja ia mau. "Reaksi apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan, Netherlands?" bisikmu, menolehkan kepalamu sedikit untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke mataku.

Bibirku tak bergerak. Senyum pahit itu masih ada disana. Masih. Dan kau menatapku dan aku menatapmu. Tapi tidak ada diantara kita yang beranjak. Kita diam dalam sebuah pertarungan yang diam,dimana aku menatapmu dan kau menatapku tajam. Orang yang menoleh atau berkedip lebih dahulu kalah! Dapat kubayangkan kau akan serukan dalam nada bicaramu yang ceria, kalau saja suasana diluar sini tidak seberat ini. Katakan padaku, menurutmu kasih, apa yang aku harapkan? Engkau, marah dan merajuk padaku, atau tertawa cuek seperti sekarang? Bukan dua-duanya, tampaknya.

Tetes hujan pertama jatuh diatas lenganmu dan kau menatap kulitmu yang kini terasa basah. Kau memelototinya, seakan-akan dengan begitu engkau dapat mengancam sang tetes hujan untuk mengatakan jawabannya padamu. Ahh, Indonesia, sebenarnya Netherlands berharap kau akan...

"Sekarang kita masuk kedalam." Tuntutku cepat cepat, takut sang tetes hujan benar benar dapat memberimu jawabannya. Tapi jawaban dari apa? Kau mengangguk, masih menatap lenganmu yang basah. Aku membalikkan punggungku dan berjalan masuk menuju rumah kita. Tak dapat aku lukiskan selega apa hatiku saat sayup sayup kudengar suara langkahmu.

Terkadang, cinta, aku tak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu. Tak adil bukan bahwa kau entah bagaimana tampak selalu dapat menebak diriku? Aku benci mata coklat lebarmu yang selalu menatap kedalam mata abu-abuku seakan mengatakan: 'Aku tahu semuanya, Nether. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.'

(•ᴥ•) (•ᴥ•)

Pernahkah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku suka pohon jambumu? Dan kau juga menyukainya, kutebak. Kau selalu memanjatnya, menggelantung di dahan-dahannya yang tua namun kuat dengan lengan dan kakimu yang kecoklatan merangkul erat. Dan kau akan mengajak burung kakaktua yang kuberikan untukmu disana bicara. Sangkar besinya berayun pelan di dahan yang sama dimana kau biasa memanjat, ditiup angin.

Kau pernah memberi tahuku bahwa pohon jambu biasanya tidak bertahan lama. Tidak selama pohon beringin atau jati, pastinya. Tapi, kau bilang, pohon ini akan bertahan lama seandainya seseorang ada untuk menjaga dan memotong dahannya saat ia sudah tumbuh terlalu tinggi. Maka aku datang sesering mungkin. Memangkasnya. Kubayangkan selama butiran keringatku menetes jatuh dari daguku, kau ada disana, dibawah pohon jambu itu. Masih belajar membaca.

Tapi tidak begitu dengan burung kakaktua itu, kurasa; karena binatang dan manusia tidak bisa seperti itu. Hidup dalam masa yang pendek, yang telah berakhir begitu kita menyadarinya. Kita berbeda, liebchen. Kita bukan mereka. Karena kita ada disini selama kita ada. Karena kita adalah identitas, ideologi, pandangan, tanah dan darah. Dan waktu terbang dengan amat cepat bagi kita; dan tanpa sadar sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mengganti burung kakaktua itu.

Kau hanya terdiam saat burung kakaktuamu melupakan trik-trik lamanya.

Aku berharap, sayang. Aku mengharapkan sesuatu darimu saat aku mengganti burung itu. Aku berharap.

Tapi kita tidak sama dengan mereka. Kita adalah identitas, ideologi, pandangan, tanah dan darah. Dan tanah dan darahmu, identitasmu, ideologi dan pandanganmu bergejolak; menentang milikku. Maka kau pergi, meninggalkan sebuah kerangkeng besi yang berayun pelan di dahan dimana kau biasa memanjat dan sebuah pohon jambu yang tua namun kuat.

Dan kita bertemu hari itu, disebuah tempat yang aku dan kamu tak tahu namanya. 'Perpisahan' adalah nama yang buruk intuk tempat yang begitu indah, kurasa. Mungkin akan kuberi nama 'Harapan' atau 'Perubahan'. Atau 'Patah Hati'.

Kau tidak marah. Kau hanya menatapku lekat lekat dengan mata kecoklatanmu yang lebar. Seperti tiga ratus lima puluh lima tahun lebih yang lalu, saat Portugis masih berkeliaran di Malaka. Masih sama.

Kau mengerti, bahwa kau dan aku ada disini bukan karena kita. Bukan karena aku dan kamu. Namun karena kita, cinta, tidak sama seperti mereka. Dan aku lega karena itu. Aku lega karena kau mengerti.

Orang-orangmu maju, orang-orangku maju. Darah tertumpah diatas tanah merah berlumpur. Teriakan dan tembakan, gertak gigi dan tangisan pilu. Nyawa seorang putra, seorang ayah, suami, saudara dan kekasih melayang. Tapi masih banyak yang maju, masih banyak yang masih menunggu di rumahku dan di desa desamu. Masih banyak yang berdiri dan berlatih untuk membunuh dan dibunuh.

Kau masih menatapku, dan aku masih menatapmu. Kita, sayang, tidak akan pernah berhenti mendengarkan requiem ini. Suara ini akan terus bermain di telinga kita. Aku ingat pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Dan kau tertawa lagi, dan aku memasukkannya kedalam galeriku. Tapi kita tidak bicara, dan kau tidak menolak perkataanku.

Kau berdiri disana, aku berdiri di sisi yang lain. Semua berakhir. Kita berdua tahu bagaimana hasilnya nanti. Kau tersenyum, aku tertawa.

"Terkadang, sayang, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

* * *

**A/N:** Review? Dah tahunan nih, saya ga nulis BI lagi. =A= Kayaknya dah karatan...


End file.
